


truth or dare

by cherrychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non Idol AU, Oneshot, Short, super cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychan/pseuds/cherrychan
Summary: during a game of truth or dare, soonyoung is dared to call his crush and ask them on a date. meanwhile, his crush is sitting only a couple feet away.





	truth or dare

Chan likes Soonyoung. Chan knows it, and so does everyone else except for Soonyoung (he’s completely oblivious to that kind of thing). Soonyoung is one of Chan’s good friends, and Chan absolutely adores the guy. Always laughing at his jokes and being attached at the hip anytime there’s a friend get-together like tonight.

Nothing can make Chan tell Soonyoung how he feels. With Soonyoung, none of Chan’s behavior short of actually kissing can bring him to the realization of Chan’s feelings. 

All of their friends, on the other hand, are extremely aware of it. And at the same time, they know that the probability of them becoming a couple on their own is very small.

Tonight, them and their small team of friends get together on a Saturday night to play games and listen to music. They had already played several rounds of cards, among other things, and taken turns playing songs on the speaker. Like usual, Chan and Soonyoung were inseparable.

Inevitably at any of these get-togethers, someone suggests, “Let’s play truth or dare!” which earns both agreements and groans of protest.

They arrange themselves in a semblance of a circle around the living room, although the duo has several people in between them.

It starts off a little mundane, with “tell us an embarrassing story”, or “go lick Seungkwan’s toe.” Nothing out of the ordinary for this group.

Going around in a circle, it was Soonyoung’s turn.

“Okay, Soonyoung, truth or dare,” they ask.

Soonyoung, being Soonyoung, picks dare without a second thought.

They think for a second, trying to think of something fitting. It’s hard to get him out of his comfort zone, so they really have to think of something that will embarrass him.

“I got it. I dare you to call your crush and ask them on a date.”

The reactions from everyone are golden. First, Soonyoung shamefully puts his hands on his face, not wanting to accept this dare. Next, Chan is caught off-guard, reminded of his belief that Soonyoung definitely doesn’t like him more than a friend, and tries to laugh along with everyone else. Then, everyone else is indeed bursting into laughter and filled with excitement to see how this goes down. Several pairs of eyes flicker to Chan, including Soonyoung’s.

Soonyoung’s face is red as a tomato as he shakes his head in disbelief. He’s repeating, “no, no, no, no, no, no,” quietly to himself, definitely not prepared to confess to his crush.

“Come on, Soonyoung!” the friends minus Chan collectively whoop.

 “Gahhhh, I can’t!” Soonyoung refuses, although knowing well that he has to accept the dare or risk being shamed.

After a minute, Soonyoung regains some composure and pulls out his phone, blushing intensely.

Everyone quiets down, listening to the sound of him dialing the number. Chan’s heart is racing. He presses the call button and several friends whisper-yell to turn on the speaker.

Suddenly, Chan’s back pocket starts vibrating and he pulls out his phone, the caller ID reading _Kwon Soonyoung_ 🌟

Somehow not hearing all of the friends burst into laughter, Chan is in disbelief that Soonyoung is calling him. His face flushes red as he answers the call and puts it to his ear.

“Hello?” he asks quietly, thinking that this is a joke.

“Hey,” he hears Soonyoung reply both on the phone and several feet away.

All of the friends have forced themselves to quiet down for the sake of hearing the conversation.

“What’s up?” Chan refuses to look anywhere but the floor.

“Hey, uh, I was wondering,” he pauses, “if you’d want to go on a date with me?”

“Oh. Really?” Chan finally begins to smile, entertaining the idea that this actually isn’t a joke and Soonyoung is serious.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung says genuinely. There’s a pause, then he asks, “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I am.” Chan can feel Soonyoung looking at him.

“Do you uh, want to get dinner?”

“Sure, that sounds good.”

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

“Bye.”

As soon as they hang up, everyone laughs and says, “awwwww,” way too loudly for either of their liking as they engulf the two in hugs.

Chan and Soonyoung’s faces are both hot as a stove and grinning so wide that it hurts. Their friends force them to hug, and their embarrassment keeps it from being too comfortable. For the rest of the night, everyone goes easy on them, knowing they’ve had enough embarrassment for one night. They sit together, intermittently taking the other’s hand in theirs for a few moments before putting it back down.  


End file.
